1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame assembly in an automotive vehicle body. More particularly, the invention relates to a rear cargo module connected to the frame assembly and is pre-assembled prior to installation on the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include a rigid body structure. Typically, the body structure comprises a plurality of pre-formed structural members that are welded together. The structural members provide increased stiffness and rigidity to the rear of the rigid body structure. Typically, the body structure, including the structural members is completed prior to the installation of other components, such as a rear package shelf, audio speakers, seat assemblies, etc. Therefore, current manufacturing techniques involve several steps and operations to complete installation of all the desired components of the rigid body structure.
There is therefore a need in the art to simplify and reduce the cost of manufacture of the vehicle. Such simplification includes minimizing the number of members or components in the body structure as well as, reducing the number of steps in the manufacture of the body structure. Also, there is the desire to reduce the overall weight of a vehicle while maintaining the desired performance characteristics.